Incubus
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Bedtime is not just a time of the day/night when people sleep. For many people, it is a time to sit and think about past experiences, difficult, current situations and desires and ambitions for the future. It is also a time when weird things that are not supposed to happen take place anyway.


**This is a one-shot that I wanted to write earlier today, but got caught up with college and reading other people's fics.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned **_**Total Drama**_**, it would not be a kids' show.**

**WARNING: Contains moderate to severe sexual content.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One night Chris was having a wank. He had going at it for over an hour but so far no orgasm. Giving up, Chris realised that the only way to get an orgasm was to actually have sex with someone. He had been fapping every night for the past few weeks anyway, and it was getting very boring. Chris rose up from the bed, grabbed the key card that can access any door and headed out into the corridor in search of someone to shift. And he knew who he wanted to shift. He has been fapping over her for weeks, and nobody else.

Chris found the girl's room and inserted his key into the scanner. The door opened. Chris slipped inside and quietly closed the door shut. He tiptoed over to the bed. Slowly, carefully, Chris peeled back the covers, exposing the contestant's body entirely. Chris smirked to himself as he gently pulled back the contestant's pyjama bottoms, along with the knickers. Chris kept at it until the vagina was fully exposed. Chris did not hesitate to lower his head and slowly, carefully, slide his tongue up the third hole.

It was the tasted bald pussy Chris has ever gone down on. And yes, that girl shaves her clitoris, apparently. Chris wouldn't have minded one bit if the vagina was harrier than Chef's arm pits (which Chris has also licked several times). The lack of hairs down there was just an added bonus, which Chris was nonetheless thankful for, as he licked the walls of the snatch as if they were the drum of a washing machine.

Chris stretched his tongue as are as he could. The tip of his tongue had probably reached the cervix at that point. He continued to swirl his tongue in the third whole, which was slightly getting more and more aggressive every few seconds. It dawned on Chris that this would wake the girl up, but being his usual, irresponsible self, the host continued to give that girl the Australian kiss.

All of a sudden, Chris heard a quiet, long moan of intense pleasure, followed by having the girl's vaginal fluids shoot right into Chris's mouth. The girl did not turn over. It felt like she was controlling the movements of her legs, arms and torso.

That was when Chris realised she was awake.

Chris immediately retracted his head from the girl's crotch, when he a whisper: "Why did you stop? Keep licking."

Chris was surprised. "You're awake?" he quietly asked.

"Yeah, you woke me up when you opened the door," Courtney replied. "You're not very discreet. But because it was you, I decided to keep quiet and see how far you'd go."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Chris asked.

Courtney blushed in the dark. "I… kinda have been having wet dreams of you giving me an Australian kiss… at first I was crept out, but I grew to find them hot. A lot of them have been lucid dreams," she added.

"You should teach me that sometime," Chris laughed. "So anyway, you're not mad at me, are you?" he asked.

"No," Courtney replied. "I did in fact enjoy that sex we had before I was allowed on _Total Drama Action_, but I was in denial for a long time. I know it would ruin my reputation if I was open about this publicly, but I cannot deny that I wanted to do this again."

"I knew you were too eager that night," Chris winked at Courtney.

"Shut up," Courtney blushed. "Now get back to sucking me."

"Right on it," Chris complied, inserting his tongue back in Courtney's vagina.

And then Courtney awoke all of a sudden. She panted. She grabbed her phone, unlocked it and locked down on her crotch using the phone as the light source. It was wet. She had another wet dream. And of course Courtney does not know how to get a lucid dream yet, despite all of these weeks of practice. Nevertheless, she was glad that dream happened, and believe it or not, she had been waiting for a dream like this for a long time.

Courtney sighed. There was no denying it anymore. She wanted Chris. She dismissed the sex she had with him to get on _Total Drama Action_ as bribery, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. But she wanted to do it again. And this time, not to get on another season, but just for the pleasure of it. Courtney laid down on her bed and sighed again. Maybe tomorrow I will ask him, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, under Courtney's bed, Gwen and Izzy laid still on the wooden floor; the darkness obscuring the white traces on their faces. They were waiting for Courtney to fall asleep, because they did not want to get sued.

* * *

**Apparently, Courtney's dream was no coincidence. I am so fucked up.**


End file.
